marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jefferson Davis (Earth-1610)
, , (undercover for Nick Fury), Turk Barrett (undercover for Nick Fury), partner of Aaron Davis | Relatives = Unnamed father; Gloria Morales (mother-in-law); Rio Morales (wife); Aaron Davis (brother); Miles Morales (son); Billie Morales (daughter) | Universe = Earth-1610 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = There's no other way to say it, son. I abandoned you when you needed me most of all. When we needed each other. But, I promise you this: I'll never do that again. | Speaker = Jefferson Davis | QuoteSource = Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 9 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = USA | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Acquaintance to Nick Fury, Police officer, former Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Sara Pichelli | First = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = Jefferson Davis lived with his brother Aaron Davis in Brooklyn. Aaron was constantly involved in illegal activities, which Jefferson despised. One night, Jefferson accompanied his brother to meet Turk Barrett. Jefferson was forced to fight Turk's henchmen and was arrested when the police raided Turk's hideout, even though he had managed to overpower Turk's men. His bail was paid by Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who was impressed by the story of Jefferson's fighting skills. Knowing that Turk would've been impressed too, Fury told Davis to accept whatever job Turk would offer him, so he could have an eye on the underworld. Jefferson worked as Turk's muscle, making Turk a feared man in the city, until Wilson Fisk, a wannabe kingpin on the rising, offered Turk a big amount of money to get out of the city. Jefferson joined Fisk's Enforcers and reluctantly continued with the illegal activities since Fury still requested his services. Fisk's activities were finally put down during an attempt at human trafficking involving Mutant Growth Hormone, and Jefferson left them. Fury offered him to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., but he declined, deciding he didn't want any part in that world. During therapy, he met Rio Morales, with whom he had years later his son Miles. Jefferson despised Aaron for having remained in the old ways, even prohibiting Miles from interacting with his uncle. Jefferson was now a man with sensible morals who strived to teach Miles the differences between right and wrong and lead him down the correct path in life. Jefferson and his wife Rio were present at the lottery drawing for Miles' chance to enter the prestigious Brooklyn Visions Academy, and they were pleased when they discovered their son had been accepted as one of its attendants. Later while searching for Miles, he bursted into his brother Aaron's home, which resulted in a dispute between the two siblings. Jefferson told Miles about his and Aaron's shared past as thieves, and how he had worked tirelessly to find a better life for himself. Divided We Fall, United We Stand During the Civil War, Jefferson ended up being detained by S.H.I.E.L.D. forces after trying to get to his home. Jefferson was freed by some Hydra soldiers who were looking for recruits. The Hydra soldiers tried to make him execute some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, but Jefferson turned on them and killed the Hydra members. After executing the Hydra soldiers Jefferson returned home later meeting with his wife after she arrived. Jefferson began to tell Rio what happened. They stayed and waited for Miles to return, but soon decided to go looking for him and ended up finding him at Ganke's home. Venom War Word got out that Jefferson defeated multiple Hydra soldiers, which caused him to be followed by news crews. Jefferson eventually confronted them and began to tell them to leave him and his family alone, but was interrupted by the arrival of Venom. Surprised by Venom's arrival, Jefferson tried to run, but was quickly attacked by the villain before he could. Beaten and wounded, Jefferson was saved by the intervention of Spider-Man before Venom could finish him off. While Jefferson recovered from his critical injuries in the hospital Venom tried to attack him again. He was thwarted by Spider-Man again but at the cost of the life of Jefferson's wife and Miles' mother Rio, who was shot by a police officer during the battle. Cataclysm A year after his wife's death, Jefferson had recovered from his injuries. When Galactus arrived to Earth, Miles revealed his secret identity as Spider-Man to his father in order to get him to safety. Jefferson blamed Miles for the death of both Aaron and Rio and hit him with his cane in retaliation. A crashing airplane forced Miles to jump into the action and rescue any passenger, when he returned to their house, Jefferson had disappeared. Months later, Jefferson returned, and revealed to Miles his past working for Nick Fury and apologizing to him for abandoning him. Marvel Universe Following the destruction and rebirth of the Multiverse, Jefferson Davis was among the friends and family of Miles that ended up transferred to the Prime Marvel Universe. He was even reunited with Rio, who was brought back to life by the same force that transplanted Miles' life from a universe to another. Out of Miles' two parents, only Jefferson knew about Miles' secret identity. Worried about the safety of his son as a superhero, Jefferson decided to join this universe's S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent, in exchange that they kept an eye on him for his safety. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = |Abilities = As he was a New York City police officer, Jefferson has firearms and hand to hand combat training, roughly equivalent to an experienced student trained in Jujitsu, Krav Maga, and Boxing. Even before joining the NYPD, Jefferson was an extremely skilled fighter. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Jefferson's son, Miles, has his mother's last name, which is Morales, instead of his father's last name, which is Davis. * Jefferson Davis shares a name with the President of the Confederate States of America. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Morales Family Category:Interdimensional Travelers